Amor Platônico
by andieanjos
Summary: Afinal, o que houve com Sirius? Ele anda distante... Acho que aqueles... Impuros da Grifinória o deixaram assim...
1. Plólogo

Prólogo

Todos os alunos chegavam a Hogwarts animados. A chuva caía forte, encharcando suas vestes e seus cabelos, mas todos estavam excitados demais para perceber. Os primeiranistas lutavam para permanecer dentro do barco agarrando-se aos colegas. Hagrid ria do desespero deles e guiava-os para a entrada da Escola.

Mas, dentro de um barco, alguns garotos não estavam desesperados ou risonhos. Estavam lívidos. Encaravam-se, sem que ninguém percebesse. Azarações brotavam das mentes dos meninos, mas nenhum deles tinha experiência o suficiente para que funcionassem.

- Você é daquela família, não é? Aquela de Sonserinos... Todos puro-sangue... - Questionava o garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados.

- E você é um simpatizante dos trouxas... Um Potter! - Reclamava o outro.

Mas nenhum insulto chegava a ser um insulto mesmo. Pelo menos não para eles.

A travessia foi longa e cansativa. Os dois garotos continuavam a se encarar.

- Sejam todos bem vindos. Me chamo Minerva McGonagall. Dentro de alguns instantes, vocês entrarão neste salão atrás desta porta - Disse a mulher alta com cara de gato, apontando para uma porta gigantesca atrás de si. - e serão selecionados para uma das casas de Hogwarts. São elas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Os seus colegas das casas serão como sua família aqui.

Ela parou por um instante, encarando cada aluno à sua frente.

- Pois bem. Sigam-me.

As portas gigantes se abriram com mágica e todos os pimeiranistas entraram dentro do salão enorme. Havia quatro mesas enormes que ocuavam o salão inteiro. Cada uma pertencia à uma casa.

A menina observava tudo maravilhada. Nunca vira tantas velas flutuando, nem tanta gente junta. Um lugar de sonhos, muito diferemte daquele orfanato em que vivia. Aquelas pessoas ali tinham magia no sangue, assim colo ela. Ninguém a bateria por ter quebrado um lustre sem querer, ninguém a machucaria se ela aparecesse de repente em cima do telhado. Ninguém a marcaria se ela levitasse alguns objetos.

Todos estavam felizes e animados. Todos eram amigos. Mas a garota reparou nele. Um menino do primeiro ano, também. Ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que... Olhar de fogo, de raiva, de ódio. E de dor. Mas alguma coisa nele era encantadora. Talvez fosse porque ele era como ela. Um bruxo.

_Olá! É a Tata começando mais uma! Espero que essa eu consiga terminar sem mortes... . _

_Comentem, por favor!! O Segundo Capítulo já tá em andamento!!_

_Obrigada por lerem!!!_


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

SIRIUS 

O que mais eu poderia ter feito? Ele e olhava como se... Como se eu fosse seu maior inimigo... E olha que eu não o conhecia! O garoto só dizia que minha família era podre e que os Sonserinos eram burros e idiotas. É claro que eu concordava plenamente com ele... Mas era minha família e soaria extremamente falso se eu dissesse que concordava. Eu o insultei também.

Mas eu estava é mais preocupado com a seleção. Não queria ir para a Sonserina. Detestava aqueles Sonserinos metidos a riquinhos e mesquinhos. Como era de se esperar, o menino Potter foi para a Grifinória. Eu tive que esperar só mais alguns momentos.

- Sirius Black!

E lá fui eu. Sentei-me no banquinho duro e McGonagall colocou o chapéu pontudo na minha cabeça. Ele começou a resmungar a falar coisas sem sentido. Até que... me perguntou:

- Menino Black... Você seria grandioso na casa Sonserina, sabia? - Fiz que sim. - Mas você não quer ser selecionado para lá, não é? Você é corajoso... Astuto... Ganancioso... Conheço alguém que pode te ajudar... Mas ela está na casa... - Eu não compreendia nada e acabei me assustando quando ele gritou. - Grifinória!

Estava feito. Eu não fui selecionado para Sonserina, como queria. Mas fui parar na mesma casa do Potter, Grifinória. Sentei-me ao lado dele e sorri. Não foi um sorriso maldoso, nem um sorriso de deboche. Eu estava feliz. E Potter só me entendeu depois de alguns anos, quando conheceu minha família.

ELIZABETH 

Eu sorria o tempo todo. O garoto encantador fora selecionado para a mesma casa que eu! Isso significava que éramos parecidos, pelo menos! Apesar disso, eu nunca fui falar com ele. O observava atentamente... Conhecia cada sorriso dele. Cada olhar. Sabia quando estava bravo, frustado, triste ou feliz. Conseguia dizer se ele estava fazendo alguma piada, ou se falava sério. Sabia dizer se ele estava apaixonado ou não quando olhava para alguma outra garota. Eu o conhecia melhor do que a mim mesma.

Por mais que me esforçasse, ele nunca sequer lançou um olhar para mim. Ele nunca me olhou apaixonado, nunca fez alguma piada, nunca sorriu pra mim. E eu sempre esperei. Sempre tinha a esperança de que ele algum dia me notaria e... Eu fui idiota! Agora eu sei como fui idiota... Mas eu era adolescente...

Começou quando eu estava no sexto ano. Eu voltava de mais uma aula monótona de História da Magia, frustrada com tudo o que acontecia. Sim, naquela época eu já sabia que havia sido tola e o ódio que carregava dentro de mim era suficiente para que o diretor Dumbledore me convocasse à sua sala duas vezes pela semana. _Você vai acabar machucando alguém que ama_, era o que ele dizia. Nunca acreditei.

Enfim, eu tinha o resto da tarde livre e fui me sentar no jardim. Lá estava ele, lindo como sempre. Ria da azaração que acabara de lançar contra um rapaz sonserino narigudo. Eu odiava quando ele e seus amigos faziam isso. Acabei me exaltando e fui até eles. Meus livros estavam jogados no gramado, alguns pergaminhos até rasgaram. Eu deveria estar vermelha.

- O que significa isso?! Acha engraçado colocar os outros... nessa situação?! - Eu parecia uma louca gritando para o vazio. Mas ele me observava, incrédulo de que alguém poderia não gostar de suas brincadeiras de mal gosto.

- Me coloque no chão, Potter! - Resmungava o garoto pendurado, Snape era seu nome.

Potter ria. Mas me olhava com aquele jeito de galã. Se aproximou e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- O que foi, menina? Seu namoradinho primiranista não te quer mais?

- Deixa ela, Pontas! - Meu Sirius estava me defendendo. Eu não pude acreditar.

Mas ele não entendia. Eu não queria ser defendida. Eu queria me defender.

- Cale essa sua boca suja, Black!

Eu disse, procurando minha varinha e me surpreendendo com a visão dela nas mãos de Sirius.

- Oh, nossa... Veja o que eu ganho tentando defender uma dama... - Ele estava se divertindo. Brincava com minha varinha entre seus dedos. - E olha que ela está indefesa, Pontas.

Os dois riam. E eu não pude dizer nada. Potter me enfeitiçara. Minha vontade era de espancar os dois.

- Pontas e Almofadinhas! Parem! - Era o bravo senhor Lupin. O único sensato entre os rapazes.

E o único que eles obedeciam. Param no mesmo instante. Minha varinha foi jogada na minha direção e os dois saíram. Lupin se desculpou pelos dois e partiu. E eu fiquei ali. Parada, vendo meu amado bravo comigo. E frustrado. E satisfeito. Não pude entender.

Aeee!!! Mais um!! O que acharam? Ficou bom? xD Comentem, em!!! Beijos!!


End file.
